A Stormtroopers letters
by starbornshine
Summary: A young female stormtrooper named Kaia writes home to her parents telling them of her life as a soldier. Watch as Kaia's point of view and life changes as time passes. There will be mention of a few major iconic characters,this will be a short series. Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Kaia, all rights go to Lucasfilm and Disney.
1. Letter 1: Departures

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new Star Wars fanfiction. I'm writing this as an idea I got from a writing prompt I saw. I warned you these would be short. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Just Kaia and my brain.**

 **Letter 1: Departure**.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I hope you're doing well and the harvest was plentiful. I'm fine, don't worry. I know I promised I'd write more often but there's so little free time that I haven't had the chance.

We're on a star destroyer right now and heading towards Mandolore, my squadron officer said that we're to be stationed there. Mandolore is supposed to be a pretty safe planet but there have been reports of attacks and vandalism because of some idiots who decided to stage some so called acts of "rebellion". So I guess we're being dispatched to deal with that, it's not going to be fun but work is work- what can you do? After all this is the least we can do, the empire has been so gracious towards our planet- without their help I doubt I'd be alive. But don't let grandpa read this, he would probably curse me even more than he does now: you know how he disapproves of me being part of the imperial forces.

As for the restlessness on Mandolore I don't know what to think, much less say. Sometimes I wonder if these people even think before committing crimes. I mean what do they hope to gain? Attention? If so they definitely get that but I think it's unfair that innocent people should have to suffer because of these "rebels", it's just wrong. If they're unhappy about something (I can't think of anything though) they should take it up with the authorities, the legal way.

Well, I've got to go - my friend told me that they're calling an assembly and I don't want to be late! Duty calls! Take care of yourselves and grandpa. Tell him not to be so grumpy all the time or he'll die of stress before seeing me become an officer! Though I'm not sure he'd approve. Well, no matter. Mother, Father stay safe - I'll be expecting an answer!

From your daughter Kaia or C-9786T.


	2. Letter 2: Memories

**Here's Kaia's second letter. Enjoy. Ugh, this was so hard to write since Kaia is so different from my normal characters**. **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Letter 2: Memories**

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry for taking so long to reply to your letter but things have gotten even busier since we landed on Mandolore. Don't worry, I'm taking care of myself so my health's ok. How are you? Are those new droids you got working out? I know how hard working can be so be careful not to overtax yourselves and grandpa's constant rants must be no help. It's so hard for me to grasp the fact that we're so far apart from each other right now, Bakura's right on the other side of the Galaxy. It makes me feel a little homesick but work's always plentiful so I don't have time to wallow in my loneliness.

We've been split up into groups for patrols and so far my group has the early mornings so no "rebels" on my end. We're stationed in the capital by the way and I'm pretty happy about that. After all Mandolore is a big planet.

By the way do you remember the time I decided to enlist in the imperial academy? I certainly do. It was really hard for me at first because of my status everyone kept looking down on me and my weak body didn't help matters but I actually surpassed all of them. I will probably never forget the happiness I felt when when the examiner told me I scored top of the class. I remember you were both really happy for me and dad even joked saying that I was glowing but , of course, grandpa wasn't happy.

Sometimes I wonder when exactly did Grandpa and I fall out. It probably started when I declared as a little girl that I wanted to see the galaxy because even back the stars were calling to me, I remember grandpa scolded me gently and told me that since I was a Jarrde I was going to grow up to be a farmer and marry a nice boy and settle down. That was most likely the starting point. Before that grandpa and I were really close, he would tell me stories about great warriors that protected the peace: the Jedi. But from what I've heard and read the Jedi aren't really that great - they were traitors who betrayed the republic and were rightfully taken down. Maybe I'm biased but this is what I believe. Anyhow, Mum, do you remember how I would often wake up early and go into town with grandpa on his speeder? You'd always scold me for not warning you beforehand and grandpa would always defend me. To be perfectly honest, I miss those days when everything was simple. But even as a little girl I noticed that Grandpa disliked the empire and inwardly never agreed with him. I guess falling out was inevitable. And we're both too stubborn to accept the fact that each of us can have different opinions. He's probably grumbling about me being a fool rights as you're reading this.

Back to the so called "rebels", I actually heard that one of the patrols captured a group but they turned out to be a group of boys trying to look cool. Morons. Fortunately for them that just got reprimanded this time so they can still have a bright future ahead of them. The Empire is so gracious. Grandpa, I don't care what you think, you're not here. So maybe the "rebels" are just a group of idiotic juveniles? Maybe. Though I accidentally overheard two of the higher-ups talking about insurgency in the other sectors and it seems really serious there. Who knows we may have a rebel alliance on our hands sooner or later. And that's definitely bad news, those rebels are nothing but selfish people who love to destroy the peace the people of the great empire have worked so hard to create.

Actually I've also got an amazing piece of new, I can't believe I left it till now. Every time I think of it I get really excited but super nervous at the same time. Here goes: Lord Vader is coming here! That is so AWESOME! I've always admired Lord Vader and now I get to catch a glimpse of him! Even if it from afar, he's still really coming here! Guess lucks on my side.

Well, it's time for my shift now. Take care mum and dad, tell grandpa not to do say anything stupid. I'll be waiting for a reply!

From your daughter Kaia or C-9786T.


	3. Letter 3: Lord Vader

**Here is Kaia's third letter and it's about none other than the Lord of the Sith.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Letter 3: Lord Vader**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm still so nervous, my hearts racing a million parsecs a second. Today was the day Lord Vader arrived and guess what, my squadron was picked as one of those to meet him! I know I would normally ask how you are by now but can I please recount my meeting with Lord Vader while it's still fresh in my mind? It was so nerve-wracking and awesome at the same time.

He arrived on a shuttle and as the landing ramp descended I swear my heart was about to jump out of my chest. I was afraid but excited at the same time. As soon as it fully descended there was the sound of footsteps. One, two, three... I lost count. And then I felt it,the overwhelming presence Lord Vader has. When he walked past us I saw him. A black mask on his face, a black mechanical suit and a cloak that swished behind him. The whole room was silent and only lord Vader's mechanical breathing was heard. It was a sound so terrifying that I felt a chill run up my spine. The rumours turned out to be true- Lord Vader is in fact one of the most terrifying men in the Galaxy but also one of the most awe-inspiring, with him we will not loose to anyone that might oppose us. When he spoke his voice was so authoritative and dangerous that it made everyone straighten up and hold their breath. It was very clear to all of us that anyone that dared to even step out of line would meet a cruel fate. Death. Even after Lord Vader left the room and we were all sent back to work it was as if I was still frozen, no, not just me - everyone was in shock.

Actually I doubt I'll ever forget this moment, not that I want to. Like I said before I've always admired and respected Lord Vader and even now that has not changed but it seems that I also hold a small amount of fear of him too. I don't know exactly why he came here but that's to be expected- I'm just a simple soldier after all. One of those loyal to our glorious empire.

As for the restlessness here, it seems to have become silent since Lord Vader arrived. They obviously fear him and they're smart to do that. Those three moronic juveniles were brought back into command today though I don't know for what and it's pretty clear that it's not my place to ask. I didn't see them leave but that's probably because I was so busy all day.

Anyway, how are you? I don't know what grandpa was so worried about, I mean he even told me to be careful around Lord Vader- I wasn't going to do anything stupid in front of the leader of our imperial force and he knows that. Please remind him that I'm not an idiot. I hope dad is feeling ok, it's the season when his allergies act up after all. I miss both of you and, truth be told, grandpa and his rants a lot but what I'm doing here will help maintain the peace that we have. After all we all owe a lot to the empire because without it the galaxy would still be at war.

I'm sorry but I've got to go to the medical centre - I seem to have caught a bug and my squadron officer ordered me to go get a check up. He said that he can't have his men falling ill. But I'm a woman. Hah, get the joke? I know that was a lame attempt at some humour, I've never been good at jokes. So take care of yourselves and don't worry about me! I'll be waiting for your letter.

From your daughter Kaia or C-9786T


	4. Letter 4: Rebels and Death

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry this took a while but I had a stroke of inspiration for my full fanfiction: Light's brink so I updated it for a while. Anyway I finished this letter and to be honest I felt more than a little down after I wrote it. Darn it,Kaia! Don't infect me with your mood. Enjoy!**

Letter 4: Rebels and Death

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you? Is the old geezer any better? I knew that one of his rants against our empire would lead to this! The insolence! Honestly, the nerve of some people! I swear this galaxy is full of ungrateful ignorant idiots!

Ugh. I apologise for my words but as you may have picked up- I am very very angry. Why? Well, that's fairly simple: this morning my group and I apprehended some insolent, moronic government enemies! The real rebels! I suppose I should be happy that they're no longer running about and wreaking havoc or at least they won't be for much longer nut right now I am far too furious to care. But let me begin at the start.

This morning the boys and I went out on our early morning patrol as per usual. We were passing the power core as we always do when Arcan, the most observant in our group, noticed one of the alarms in the upper levels flashing. We went in to investigate- there was seemingly no one. The boys wanted to resume our patrol and claimed that the system was probably malfunctioning but my intuition told me otherwise. I was right. A moment later a group of people jumped us. They were armed and they had that rumoured crest on their shoulders- the crest of the supposed "rebel alliance". We engaged in a firefight. And before I continue can I just say that the boys are terrible shots! I made a better shot when I was 3 and the old geezer was teaching me the basics! Naturally, most of the work ended up being dumped onto me. Arcan and Reg managed to hit two people but that was probably by accident. Out of the original 10 of us only 4 survived- including me. Those four were: Lars, Arcan, Reg and me. We were horribly outnumbered even though from approximately the 15 insurgents 6 were dead. 9 to 4, and considering that I'm the only one who can make a decent shot - I thought we were screwed for a moment there. Before Lars came up with his great plan, that is. He had the Arcan and Reg plant detonators below the platform the rebels were standing on while I drew their fire. Dangerous, I know. But they were still obviously not done with the core and we had to stop them somehow. If the core were to go down - the whole capital would freeze and go dark. Do you know how many accidents and deaths could happen?! I was not about to let that happen. When the rebel scum (pardon the language) noticed that they had bombs beneath their feet it was almost too late. Their leader, a pretty young guy, shouted at them to run but only four got away. The rest? Well, the leader survived along with two others, the other two were blown to pieces. Unfortunately for me though, the blast managed to knock the boys unconscious and I had to face the last three alone. I was never more grateful for grandpa teaching me those weird forms. I managed to put the other two out of commission fairly quickly but there leader was trouble. I don't know what it was but there was something off about him. Anyway he seemed to be a great fighter - he matched me well. We fought for a few minutes in hand to hand combat (let me tell you that I will never again do that in this damn getup!) and we were evenly matched, that's when the darn helmet started getting in my way. So that's when I did the logical thing - I threw it off. The fact that I was a girl seemed to catch him off guard and he hesitated. That was the opening I needed. I knocked him out cold. I honestly didn't have the energy to chase after the last three so I just contacted my superiors. They arrived rather quickly (thankfully I managed to put my helmet back on beforehand - I'd hate to know what happened if they had caught me without it) and arrested all three of the unconscious rebels. My squad commander praised me - that was a great moment. The boys and I were sent to the Medbay after that. I mean I walked (hobbled would be closer, that jerk hit my leg hard) while Arcan,Lars and Reg were carried off by droids. The commander said that we were to rest up and write up a detailed report before meeting him for our next assignment.

Our next assignment? What does he mean? We're just regular troopers. Anyway, that's not the point. I learned four lessons today:

1) Rebels exist

2) The boys can't shoot at all (if everyone is like them, how does the army even function?!)

3) Never underestimate your enemy or who they are (Thanks to the rebel leader for that one!)

4) It hurts to loose a friend.

That last one is sad but true. We lost 6 good men today and even though I didn't know them too well we were close enough. One time last week we all gathered after our shift and just chatted. At first it was awkward for me since I was the only girl and the youngest of them ( I guess that's to be expected - I'm only 19 after all) but soon we all started laughing together. A few of the boys looked very similar but I brushed it off. We all got to know each other better and the boys admitted that they considered me their cute little sister. I corrected them by saying that I was their dangerous marksman little sister - that set them off even harder. I was happy. And now it hurts to think that out of hunter squad (that's what we were called ourselves) only Arcan,Lars,Reg and I are left. I guess I never thought that we could die here, I thought that our invincible empire cloud protect us - I was naive, so naive. Every time I think about it - I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes start to water but I refuse to break down. That would dishonour the way the others died. I am furious at the rebels but I don't want revenge. Too many people have died today already. I... I better finish this up - I'm going to have my last checkup now and then we're free to go and meet with the commander. The sad remainder of the hunter squad, that is. Well I've got to go. Take care of yourselves and write soon.

From your daughter Kaia or C-9786T


	5. Letter 5: Promotion and the leader

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for being so patient with me. And here's the next letter - Letter 5. You know I was thinking when I'm done with all the letters why not turn this into a real fanfic? What do you think? Yes or no?**

 **Enjoy!**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I know, I know I promised to write sooner but everything has been so hectic the past 3 days. Actually hectic doesn't even begin to cover it - chaotic is more like it. Remember the last time I wrote I mentioned that the commander wanted to speak to us? Well, it turns out he decided to drop a bomb on us. No, Mum - it's not an actual bomb it's just a turn of phrase! Dad, please try to make her stop worrying. Anyway, it turns out that we've been promoted!

Promotion l, can you believe it?! I'm so happy. This is me going even above and beyond my dream. Apparently I'm lieutenant Jarrde now. Cool,huh? Reg, Arcan and Lars were also promoted. But there's something you should know, this is officially more or less classified but I have permission to tell you: as you know the rank gap between trooper and lieutenant is huge and there is a reason we made this jump, a very good reason. Truth be told the rank change is only a formality, for show.

All four of us needed a higher rank so we would be able to perform our duties without restrictions. Our new duties. Here's the thing: I am now the official designated leader of the IITE unit. The first of it's kind. IITE unit stands for Imperial Intelligence, Tracking and Elimination unit. The order of its creation and its members apparently came from up top and the commander had no say in it. And so is my being appointed the leader, according to the others it probably because I caught the leader of the major Mandolorian rebel cell and because I can shoot (they were very frank about that).

Speaking of him - he's apparently in Imperial Intelligence custody being interrogated. I myself was asked a few quick questions about him but I couldn't give them anything too helpful. I don't even know the guys name. I have no clue if they've made him talk yet or not but I'm fairly sure he'll tell them what they want to know. What it is is beyond me - I'm not part of that. Concerning him- there's one thing that bothers me - he's very, very strange. I can't put my finger on it but something about him is.

Anyway, looping back to the IITE - we have a weird structure. I'm the leader and my specialisation is in intelligence and elimination. Arcan - who I chose as my XO, in tracking and intelligence, Reg- demolitions and elimination (nearly the same thing if you ask me), Lars- intelligence and logistics. So basically I'm the sniper and interrogator( something along those lines), Arcan is our infiltration, network connection and tracker guy, Reg- grenadier, distraction and demolitions/sabotage guy and Lars- is our communications, planning and strategy man as well as technician. However, even though we're all the only members of the IITE unit - we will normally have separate assignments. What they are exactly I'm forbidden to say. All I can tell you is that even though my life further down is going to be dangerous- don't worry about me.

Um, I don't know how to say this exactly but please pass on my gratitude to grandpa. I sorta owe him my life now. The medics were shooed to find that I only had a few scratches and bruises. They expected severe fractures even internal organ damage but found nothing like that. What I'm trying to say here is that the odd forms the old man taught me saved my life. I was using my rifle as a sword because that was the best I had. The commander laughed about it when he read the report. Thank you, grandfather.

Anyway, I've gotta go. Duty calls! I'm supposed to get my first assignment today- wish me luck. Hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

From your daughter Kaia or Lieutenant Jarrde (still excited)

P.S. I sent this through an encrypted channel - I'm glad you figured out that you had to say my name for it to open. I might be doing this more often - I don't want anybody reading this apart from you.


	6. Letter 6: Interrogation duty

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay - I kept rewriting this, still not happy with it. On a side note I am making way more progress on my other two SW fanfics so that's good. Anyway, enjoy!**

 _ **Letter 6: Interrogation duty**_

Dear Mum and Dad,

I want to bash my head against the wall. Though I doubt that'll help. Give me a sec. *Bangs head against the wall* Nope, didn't help. Anyway,ignoring my previous sentences,how are you? And tell the old man not to get a big head - I may owe his training my life but that doesn't mean I agree with him. I'm making absolutely no sense, am I? Fair enough, I'll explain from the beginning.

I...um...have a problem. Remember how I said I was part of the IITE unit and kinda heading intelligence, right? I kinda wish I wasn't right now. Not that it's not a great honour and I'm glad my superiors trust me so much, but I'm not sure I can do this. The thing is we all just got our first assignments and though I can't tell you what Arcan, Reg and Lars are going to be doing - I can tell you about me. My first assignment is ... Interrogation.

This is crazy! I'm not an interrogator! I mean do I look like one to you? Although you are my parents so maybe I am asking the wrong people. You know what? Ask grandpa for me and tell me what the old coot says. Truth be told I'm scared that I'll actually enjoy it. I know interrogation doesn't always entail torture but it often does and that worries me. And torture is even more likely since the person I'm going to be interrogating is the rebel leader here on Mandolore. I don't want to turn into one of those people who do this evil cackle while their victim screams in pain and instead of talking they just torture. Arcan and the boys assure me that I won't. I'm honestly scared.

Well, I'll deal with that issue somehow. And that's not the only moral issue I have. See, to prepare me for the interrogation they gave me a profile file they had somehow managed to dig up on him. I normally would read up on him because ,as you know, if I do something I give it my all but this time something is telling me not to. Like something really bad will happen if I do. I don't think I will - so I'm just winging it.

On the bright side I actually finally know his name - Theron Onasi. Onasi... Where have I heard that name before? It seems so familiar, like I should know it. Do you remember anyone well known with the last name Onasi? Please tell me you if you do because I'm drawing a blank but the name rings a bell.

Well, how are you? And what'd you mean Tessa reached you? I never sent her. That's weird. I wish I could visit you myself but duty prevents that. I can't believe we've been apart for more than 3 months now- it seems much longer. And I also can exactly fathom that I'm actually going to be 20 in a few weeks. I won't be a teenager anymore. It seems funny now that as I look back on my rebellious phase that I never did anything too out of line. Maybe Tessa, my best friend, is right I am too "proper".

Well, I've got to go: I'm cutting into my sleep pretty bad and I have to have a clear head tomorrow. I doubt I'd make it through the day otherwise. I'll be waiting for your answer.

Love,

From your daughter Kaia or Lieutenant Jarrde

P.S Thanks for including that holo of Deyla, I miss her. She's the cutest pet ever.


	7. Letter 7: Inquisitor

**Sorry I'm late! Hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

=ASL=

Letter 7: Inquisitor

Dear Mum and Dad,

Are you alright?! Lars told me there'd been an explosion in the capital! I hope you're ok and none of you got caught in that blast! I know you often go there despite living on the outskirts. Apparently a rebel cell is claiming credit for the attack. Those... You know what? I doubt there's even a existing word to describe how I feel about them! Anyway I hope you and the old geezer are okay...

Something odd happened yesterday. I was going to get started on my assignment but the guards told me I had a day off since Lord Vader had brought in a special agent to deal with the cell leader-pardon- Theron Onasi. A special agent? I've heard of these Inquisitors Lord Vader employs - apparently no one can withstand their interrogation techniques, just like no one can withstand Lord Vader's interrogation too. Apparently they all can use something called the Force. I'm not really sure what that is and the archives say that there's no record of anything like that existing. Now you're going to be mad at me here but I spotted a glitch just before the alert of "no data available" popped up and well, I kinda decrypted it - it didn't do me much good since a strange file was restricted but that proves that whatever this Force thing is it's powerful. I wonder... I hate to ask this of you but can you ask the geezer if he knows anything about it? Ah, I'm probably poking around in places I shouldn't be... I can't help it though, something inside me is nagging at me to discover this. Let's just hope no one will read this message apart from you or I could be in serious trouble...

Anyway, that's not the odd thing. While I was relaxing, I got a priority holocall from command asking me to come in. It sounded urgent so I did and guess what? I ended up alone in a room with the inquisitor. She was a Mirialan woman and at first I'll admit I was really scared. I'd just decrypted the path to that restricted file beforehand and now I'm summoned to meet an Inquisitor... You can guess my thought process. Turned out she was just there to ask my assessment of Onasi and ask about our battle - I told her what she wanted to know. She seemed polite enough but firm and for some reason I felt a bit cold just by being around her. Weird. But the strangest thing was what she told me before she left. She looked at me suspiciously and mumbled lowly:

"Odd, there is power within you and yet you are Force-blind. I must be mistaken. How odd"

I have no idea what she was going on about! Do you know? I'm so confused...

Anyway, something has been off for about a week now - I feel strange. Like I'm coming down with something. I doubt it's my sickness though so calm down, Mum. It's different and yes I went to the medcenter for a regular check up.

By the way, I remembered something about the name Onasi. It's connected to something fairly big in military history but I still can't remember what. Arcann has promised to help me find it.

I hope you're all ok and if you need anything tell me and I'll do my best to help. Hope I hear from you soon.

Love,

From your daughter Kaia or Lieutenant Jarrde


	8. Letter 8: Theron Onasi

**Um, yeah not much to say. Enjoy!**

 **=ASL=**

Letter 8: Theron Onasi

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are you doing? Mum, are you out of the hospital yet? I'm really worried- too bad I can't take any leave just yet. Please get better soon. Dad, look after her, OK? Is the old man over his cough yet? Get better soon, please.

Well, yesterday was the day for me. I came face to face with the leader of the rebel cell again - he's actually pretty young, believe it or not. He's 23 actually- weird, huh? He's only 3 years older than me since I'm going to be 20 in a week and a half. He's not unattractive either: tall, dark brown hair with a part that sticks up at the front and green eyes. He wears an odd orange-brown jacket though, it's... an interesting sense of style that he has for sure.

My only problem (though is it even a problem?) with him is personality wise. He acts completely calm even though he's behind a force field and even smiles calmly. Heck, the guy was even joking around. Ugh. Though I will admit talking to him was fairly easy but he can be so infuriating. This was what our talk was like (it's almost word for word. Oh and K is for Kaia and T is for Theron (maybe I should change it to I for Idiot)):

K: You're Theron Onasi, I presume?

T: *shrugs* Yes, that's apparently what my parents named me. And you must be my interrogator. Didn't think they'd use someone so young or so pretty.

K: Uh, let's stay on topic.

T: You're no fun. Fine.

K: You know why you're here, right?

T: Because I can ballroom dance? Oh, wait it's because the Emperor is jealous of my jacket! Yeah, that's totally it. *nods* That must be it.

K: Are you seriously joking about right now?

T: Who knows? Maybe Palpatine is jealous of my jacket. He's a greedy guy.

K: Where do you get off talking about his excellency like that?

T: Oh, loosen up - you're going to get wrinkles if you frown so much. So, Miss uptight interrogator, what's your name?

K: Give me one good reason to tell you.

T: I'll drop the jokes and be serious for a bit?

K: Fine. I'm Lieutenant Kaia Jarrde. Happy?

T: Kaia, huh? Cool. Interesting name for the girl who bested me using a rifle like a blade. So how are you planning to interrogate me?

K: Um, I was planning to talk to you at first.

T: You're a newbie at interrogation, aren't you?

K: Shut up, Onasi.

T: Ooh, I was right! You are a newbie. Ok, Kaia, let's talk. What's the topic? The weather? Emperor palp's and Vader's clothing style?

K: How in the galaxy do you dare talk about our leaders like that?

T: It's pretty easy actually. I open my mouth and talk. But, shh, that's our little secret, Kaia.

K: Can you be any less serious? And it's Lieutenant Jarrde or at least Jarrde.

I'm just going to stop here. You get the gist. That guy... Seriously, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think. He's kinda very carefree, like he's not in an imperial prisoner. He's one of a kind as far as I can tell. And just... Ugh. Conclusion: Theron Onasi is weird.

I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing in the first place and this guy keeps throwing me for a loop. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Any ideas? I hope Tessa gets back soon maybe she could help me.

Oh and Arcan and I nearly found that stuff out about Onasi. As far as we found apparently Theron Onasi is related to a famous Admiral in the Republic fleet who served during the Mandolorian wars and after. He was a genius in the navy. We just have trouble pinning the name though for some reason.

About my feeling odd: it's definitely not my sickness. I just feel really odd, like I'm growing another sense. Like a sixth sense. It happened right after I ran out of those tea packets from Alderaan that you always gave me, you know - my favourites? I just started feeling odd. Is this withdrawal? But I don't feel like I'm addicted to the damn thing and it's not like I crave it at all. Sometimes I feel the boys before they even enter... I literally feel them there or there's those lights in the back of my mind popping up from time to time. This is creepy. Do any of you know what's going on? Was this in the symptoms of my disease?

Well, work is waiting. Write back soon while I go and try to deal with Onasi. Ugh, wish me luck.

Love,

From your daughter Kaia or Lieutenant Jarrde


	9. Letter 9: Birtdays and People

Here's letter 9!

=========ASL=========

Letter 9: Birthdays and people

Dear Mum and Dad,

How is the old man's health now? As much as we may butt heads I do want him to get better. He is my grandfather and I do love him even with his constant rants. I actually am starting to miss those a lot. Though I miss sparring with him on vibroblades a lot more, it always surprised me how spry he was for an old man. He always said that he was drawing on the universes energy - I never got that, still don't really.

Yesterday was quite a surprise for me. Believe it or not I forgot all about my 20th birthday. I guess I really am turning into a bit of a workaholic, not that I'm enjoying this. But if the work that I'm doing helps the Empire it's all worth it! If not for Arcan showing up out of the blue in my office and dragging me off I think I'd have stayed in there pulling an another all-nighter, sorting out through the data we got. There's quite a bit of paperwork involved as odd as it is. Anyway, it turns out the boys had planned out a small birthday party for me! I was so happy and surprised at the same time! However Arcan did lecture me about pushing myself too much lately, I apologised for worrying him. You know now that I think about it Arcan is the person that I spend the most time with oddly. If it weren't for him reminding me to eat, sleep and rest I doubt I could still keep going. I'm glad I chose him as my XO, it's thanks to him that I'm still able to fight off my disease.

However while some men can help me keep moving others seem to enjoy driving me mad. I've got nearly no information out of Theron apart from what he willingly divulged that's nearly no help at all. My higher-ups don't seem concerned oddly enough - it turns out even Lord Vader's inquisitors couldn't crack him. Some kind of mental conditioning. Theron Onasi is officially impossible! Working with him drives me mad everyday. It's nuts. I have no idea how to deal with a guy like him! Ugh.

Well, I better get some sleep. I've been trying to come up with how to tackle that idiot into talking but so far no luck. I can see the sun rising already and I haven't slept yet. Hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

From your daughter Kaia or Lieutenant Jarrde

P.S Thanks for the dress you sent me, I loved it. It's been ages since I've worn anything that's not standard issue uniform, wish I had a cause.


	10. Letter 10: Day off

Yes, I'm sorry this took so long but the usual culprits are behind that. I've been very caught up in writing Light's Brink as well so I've been busy. Enjoy!

Letter 10: Day off

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm glad you're both doing better now and so is the old man. You had me really worried when I heard you'd been caught in the crossfire from Reg. I'm so relieved you're all fine... If I'd lost you...I don't know what I'd do. Ok, Kaia, that's enough gloominess for one letter!

I was actually ordered to take today off - command says they can't have anyone from the IITE falling sick. Maybe it's for the best, that uncomfortable sensation had been getting worse lately. It's like something that was locked away is breaking out. Could it be the side effects of my illness? I doubt it. Anyway, I decided to wear the dress you sent me for my birthday since walking around town in standard uniform would be uncomfortable and there are no rules against wearing whatever we want while off duty. I was supposed to meet Tess to vent to her about a certain somebody. To be honest I miss those days when we were just regular Stormtroopers together - it was much simpler, now I'm the head of the IITE unit and Tessa is a sniper in the Blackhand squadron. In any case, my day didn't go as planned - first Tess bails on me, then I run into Arcan and Reg who are also on break (was Lars the only one on duty then?!) and then Reg disappears mysteriously while I'm sorting stuff out with Tessa. Basically Arcan and I ended up having our down time together for whatever reason.

It was actually a lot of fun. Until while in the refresher I overheard two of my senior officers talking about prisoners in the detention center. From what I heard something weird was happening there and remember those three juveniles? Apparently they were executed for treason! But I thought they'd been sent home after being called into command a second time when Lord Vader was here... I don't understand. Something's gone wrong. That encrypted file, Theron being able to resist the Inquisitors interrogation (what method did they use anyhow?), that weird sensation within me - I feel like it's all connected, but it doesn't mean anything good. I can't sit by and do nothing anymore! I know this is stupid, but I'm going to do some investigating. That is if I can get away from Arcan's watchful gaze.

Stay safe. I'll write back when I can. I don't know what's going, but I don't like it so be careful.

Love,

From your daughter Kaia or Lieutenant Jarrde

P.S. Give the attached letter to the old man, please. It's for his eyes only. Love you.

====ATTACHED LETTER====

Hey, Grandpa.

It's weird writing to a person who I haven't spoken properly to in years. We're both very stubborn, aren't we? I'd say I take after you in that regard. Listen, maybe this is too little too late, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. We may not agree on everything, but that's because we both saw different things as we lived. A few years ago I'd probably say that you were being senile when you told me I should stay on Bakura, but now I feel as though you were only trying to protect me and I'm sorry for the way I acted. A little older, a little wiser I guess.

The apology was only the first part of the letter, however it's not the main reason I wrote. Grandpa, I know you're hiding something. Something that is very important and not to the Empire, but to me. I don't know why you're hiding whatever it is. I'm not exactly sure how I know that, but lately I've been having strange dreams - dreams that involve you albeit a little younger you. There's also men in armour that resembles our stormtrooper armour - are those the clones? They're frequently there and yet one of them pops up more often than others. There's also a woman, she looks like a Jedi. Grandpa, these dreams don't feel like dreams - they feel like they're real, like this all happened. Don't tell mum and dad about this though, they worry about me too much as it is. Grandpa, just what are you hiding?

There's also something else that I want to warn you about, but I can't tell my parents this. When I said I'd investigate I meant that I'm going to break into the Imperial security center here on Mandolore and the supercommandos be damned. Arcan says he's coming with me and it doesn't seem like I can dissuade him. I'm worried, Grandpa, but I can't sit by and do nothing. Just in case something goes wrong: I love all of you so much and I would give my life for yours. Tell me the truth though Grandpa: Am I doing the right thing trying to untangle this whole mess? I'm lost.

Goodbye,

Kaia.


	11. Letter 11: Just Talk

**Hey, it's been a while, right? Yeah, I'm sorry, but school and Light's Brink has been taking up way too much time lately. Now, just a head's up - this letter is vastly different from the others. Hope you guess along the way. My advice is to take nothing written as it seems. Enjoy!**

===ASL===

Letter 11: Just talk.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry about not being able to make time to write to you sooner, I've been very busy the last two weeks. I came down with the flu a bit ago and had to be confined to a room. Thankfully, Arcan was nice enough to keep me company. It feels good to be able to walk around a bit and I'd love to come visit, but work has been keeping my hands tied.

It seems the flu has been going around as they ordered an all around inspection and even sent some personnel to make sure everyone made it to the check ups or it could be that they were just concerned about me falling sick again. They sure take the health of their workers seriously, seeing as they sent people to keep an eye on them.

I've been talking with Theran more and more and Arcan somehow managed to make the boss agree to let him sit in. Oddly enough Theran is a little more cooperative nowadays, he even talked about how he used to get home after curfew with us. Ah there's nothing like sharing a bunch of childhood stories in an interrogation cell, right? I was considering telling the one when I pushed the rules and went where I wasn't supposed to which ended up with the adults grounding me. I don't remember, was it gramps or you two who chewed me out? I think it was the old man, he told me to be careful to keep who I am under control and not let it cause chaos. He was talking about my personality of course - there was a point when I wouldn't listen to anyone and that never ended well. I still have those times, I'm a bit too stubborn for my own good.

You know, I was talking with one of my colleagues not too long ago over lunch and they just happened to have a brother who runs a farm on... I don't remember where exactly, but somewhere in the mid-rim. Anyway, he told me that we should probably calibrate the anti-predator shields every so often since they could glitch and cause the droids on the farm to wreak havoc - it's a very horrible bug. Apparently something is wrong with the programming if the machine isn't recalibrated often. I think the old man knows how to do that, he should take an astromech with him and do that. Who knows, he could find something very illuminating which could help with work for the future. It's essential you try this and the sooner the better, we don't want predators and droids as a problem, right?

Well, I've got to get back to work as I've already fallen behind and my superior keeps looking at me suspiciously. Yeah, he thinks I'm slacking. Better not to give him any cause for concern. I also have a routine medical checkup in a week, I'll try to make it, but I would rather avoid it. Why you ask? I hate being asked questions all the time, I've head enough of that when I caught the flu.

One last thing: Be careful. Please take care of yourselves and don't do anything stupid. Write back soon.

Love,

From your daughter Kaia

P.S Send the attached message over to the old man's datapad, ok? We kind of have a competition going on - don't worry about it. It's just a history quiz.

=======ATTACHED MESSAGE=======

Hey, Grandpa.

You sure are nosy, aren't you? Being too curious is bad for your health - I learned that the hard way back way back when. I still remember that, but hey what's life without a little rule breaking, right? So about the history questions the answers are as follows:

1-He was a strong warrior in the arenas on Mandolore (I work on Mandolore, old man)

2-Even though AT-ST prototypes were developed in the Republic times they're used now.

3-Lagrah Zolam.

4-Princess Leia of the Organas. I'm not clueless Grandpa, I know who the heir to the throne on Alderaan is.

Oh and the last two answers are under the letters of M and E. I win! Though I guess you won the first round, old man. It's great talking to you again. Um, do me a favour and check that anti-predator shield, ok? I want you safe and it could help out a lot of our neighbours.

As for the questions you asked about our food it's great. We always have some meat and vegetables - often Greens (apparently it's perfect for your health). I've developed a strong love for Red gourd soup, lately. And even though we have water I prefer to drink Blue milk. But always after the soup and the main course, NEVER before. It's a tasty and fulfilling lunch.

You know, I've been wanting to read some fashion magazines lately. I've been wondering what clothes and colours are popular on Naboo. Mind sending me a clip or something. It'd cheer me up.

Oh and I learned a new skill. Reading people Between the Lines when we're standing in queues. It's fun and it Helps you Find the Truth about people's habits. Man, my keyboard is a mess it's glitChing out. I need a new one. Write back soon and check that shield, ok? It'll help me sleep at night.

Kaia.

===ASL===

An old man with blue eyes put down his datapad where he had been reading his granddaughter's letter and smiled. He stroked his small white beard thoughtfully before standing up. He glanced at a holo they had once taken of him and his granddaughter, she was so small back then. Kaia had indeed changed. The old man smiled and whispered:

-So that foolish little girl has grown up into a smart young woman. What was it again- the code?

He glanced back at his datapad where her message was displayed and nodded:

-Ah, yes. Green, Red, Blue. Well, I better find that damn astromech and see what's up with the shield.

He paused before leaving his room and whispered quietly:

-May the Force be with you, Kaia.


	12. Message 1 - Situation

**This is the message Kaia sent that reveals the truth and that her grandfather found in the anti-predator terminals performance report. This reveals what has really been going on and what that letter had hidden. Think of this as an untraceable letter 12. Oh and we're slowly nearing the end of ASL so thank you for sticking with me this long.**

===ASL=====

Message #1 - Situation

Hey Grandpa,

If you're reading this that means you managed to read between the lines of my last letter and cracked the code on this one. I'm so glad you did! I need your help or even any advice you can give me. It seems I've poked my head in too far and now I know what I'm not supposed to know. I sent this message using a public terminal and added coding in so they shouldn't be able to trace it, but just in case anyone comes by the family ranch - you do not know anything and the only message I sent is the one Mum and Dad sent over to your datapad. I do not want to endanger you, but in this position I can't do this alone.

Here's what happened: That night Arcan and I broke into imperial security center to check the security feed and the records. We sliced into the main terminal and using this weird sixths sense and Arcan as the lookouts I sliced the system. I found them, grandpa. I found the files. I looked over them and they confirmed what I needed to know - the juveniles and any other protesters were executed and then the execution was made to look like an accident to appease the masses. I felt sick, it was like one side of me couldn't accept the truth while another knew it was true and that I should have expected it. I don't know what drove me, but I also cracked open the file labelled "The Force and the Jedi". I'd heard whispers, rumours about the this "Force", but nothing concrete so when I found the file I had to find out what it was. A stupid idea in hindsight, but I felt something within me pushing me to discover what it was and so I opened the file. What I found seemed almost like a myth to me, could such a power truly exist? The Jedi were the ones who could use it and apparently Lord Vader and in his inquisitors can too. It also describes the way the Force feels and the strangest thing is I can feel it if I concentrate, but it's said that while it is possible for a child with no Force-sensitive relatives to be born with the Force it's more common for ones who have Force-sensitive relatives to be connected to the Force. I don't understand this. Then there was a mention of a weapon called a lightsaber- again a weapon I've only seen Lord Vader and the inquisitor carry, but when I scanned the text about the forms I recognised them. Grandpa, you taught me them. But how? You told me you were just a soldier that had chosen to join the Clone Wars, but it's obviously more than that. Grandpa, just who are you? For that matter who am I?

Anyhow, that file must have raised a red flag somewhere because an alarm went off. Arcan and I quickly deleted all mentions of our presence and got out of there to the dorms. We got caught while entering our wings along with another couple who were a little too into each other if you catch my meaning. In any case, we were told that a break in had happened in the security center am that we were to be detained for questioning. That's what I meant by a confined room and Arcan keeping me company in my previous message. Arcan lied to the people questioning us and told them that I was having another disease spike and I needed help and had messaged him as my XO. They ran a blood test and the story miraculously checked out - yes, I did have a minor inflammation before we broke in, don't worry about it. Anyway, Arcan and I were released in the morning with orders for me to call the medical droid instead of my XO if this ever happened again - I agreed. As per doctor's orders I was resting up and decided to take a walk around the city where I met Arcan, we talked about what I had found (I made sure no one was listening in) and he was the one who suggested that I should contact you in this way. I later spoke to Lars to see if it was possible he told me it was possible in theory and gave me the rundown. I decided to try and if it worked you're reading this message.

Since the break in the military has been on full alert and we're all being watched. I have a feeling that this supposed medical check up I'm supposed to go to is just a cover up for one of the inquisitors to interrogate me. I don't think I can resist their mind tricks for long. Grandpa, what do I do? I know now that believing blindly just in the good of the Empire is wrong and while I do believe that this is a good structure for the Galaxy it's handled in the wrong way. The laws are wrong, the things we have done are wrong, but in don't believe that what this Rebel Alliance is doing is right either - terrorism is never the answer. I've changed Grandpa and I can acknowledge the mistakes I've made now. However, I don't know what to do. In all honesty, I'm in a decent position to find out more information as a Lieutenant and leader of the IITE, but I've raised far too many red flags as it is. Arcan and I talked this over with Theran and he offered to tells us how to contact the Alliance. I refused and just asked him to give me an abandoned warehouse name that they had few supplies in so I could report it to the superiors. There's one thing I know for certain - I want nothing to do with the Rebel Alliance, they're no better than us.

Grandpa, what should I do? Who am I? Who are you? Tell me the truth, I beg you.

Thank you for helping me thus far,

Kaia Jarrde


	13. Imperial Message - Death

**Hey, everyone! Welcome to 2017 and the nearly last instalment of a stormtrooper's letters. The next one will be the last and I will make the official announcement there. I told you it would be a short work. Anyway, this message came from the Empire approximately a few days after Kaia's grandpa found the other message. Enjoy! The last one will probably be posted either today or tomorrow.**

 ** _Imperial message - Death_**

Mr Aivel Jarrde and Mrs Myra Jarrde,

We regret to inform you that your daughter, Lieutenant Kaia Jarrde, passed away in an Rebel attack. She fought valiantly to defend our glorious empire, but she was ultimately struck down. She died in service to the Empire and therefore will be treated as a hero and buried as such. We express our most sincere condolences to you and can only offer our compassion during these hard times for your family. Please accept our utmost gratitude for raising such a brilliant soldier.

Sincerely,

Imperial Registry.

===ASL===

There it was glowing brutally on the datapad, a death sentence for his grandchild and a message of warning to her parents. The old man cast a tired glance at the weeping man and woman, once again feeling guilty for having burdened them with this. Still, if this Lieutenant (Oh, how ironic that title was) Kaia Jarrde was anything like the Kaia he had raised the old man doubted they would have gotten rid of her that easily. No, Kaia had the Force as her ally and even with that crippling illness determined to bring her down Kaia would stand strong and not crumble. He remembered her mother's one wish when she had named her - she had wanted Kaia to be as strong as the earth upon which she would walk, as pure as the sea which she would one day sea. Form what he had seen Kaia had grown to be all that and more, she was her mother's daughter alright. And her determination to be the best soldier or warrior she could be - yes, that was very reminiscent of her father. She had their blood flowing through their veins and that was why he was certain Kaia had survived, he didn't even need to search the Force to know that.

Kaia Jarrde was a smart, resourceful and (dare he say it?) immensely lucky girl. Those imperial puppets could not kill her easily and she even had two men on her side - one imperial and one of the Rebel Alliance as unexpected as that was. She could have escaped her death sentence, but she was so dreadfully adamant about not wanting anything to do with the Rebellion. He had feared Kaia joining the military for precisely this reason - if Vader or his lackeys caught a whiff of Kaia's potential then she would be as good as dead. He could only hope they hadn't.

As he watched the couple weep over the "death" of their daughter, the old man could only sigh and walk out of the room. He felt like an outsider intruding upon the family's grief. He didn't wish to believe in Kaia's death so all he could do was wait. Yes, wait... he'd always been good at that...


	14. A message in the grass

**Okay, so this is the last one. It's more of a message than a letter though. I want sure how to end this one, but this is what I came up with. Not really Star-Warsy, but it obviously couldn't be. To answer a frequently asked question: will I be turning this into a full fanfic? Yes, eventually. Don't put this fanfic away to far because this is where I'll post the notification when the full fanfic is up. It's going to be called An Imperial's Path. Anyway, here's the last one. Enjoy!**

====ASL=====

A message in the grass

I'm home, Grandpa. I wait for you at the usual place. Things are different now and I need your advice. I survived.

Love,

Kaia, just Kaia.

The old man smiled and shook his head in exasperation when he noticed the message made of sticks and arranged to from aurabesh letters in the grass where he normally went to untie the tame crossbreed-wolf that belonged to his granddaughter. He glanced at the creature with gleaming silver fur and yellow eyes, she seemed to be watching him. Deyla, as Kaia had named her, had always seemed too smart for her own good in his opinion and right now the wolf was carefully guarding the message that her Master had left behind in the grass. The wolf looked up at him, the look in her eyes questioning and the old man nodded:

-Yes, girl. You can do what she told you now.

Deyla gave an excited bark and instantly scattered the message through the grass before looking up at the old man expectantly. The old man patted the wolf's head absentmindedly and chuckled:

-I knew she'd make it. It takes a lot to keep her down, doesn't it, girl?

The genetically altered wolf barked her agreement. The old man rubbed the back of his head and glanced back at the sleeping ranch:

-Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet a certain ex-stromtrooper who kept sending us letters instead of holos. You coming, Deyla?

The creature barked excitedly when the old man flipped the switch to deactivate the field that kept Deyla from running away from the farm. The old man quietly left the ranch with a tame wolf at his side. Letters from a stormtrooper indeed... The old man smiled:

-That girl is one of a kind. I wonder what path she will choose now...


	15. Once

**And this is a one-shot I posted a while back, but this site somehow deleted it so yeah. I'll just post it here. I'll see you in the full fanfic guys! Bye!**

Once...(One-Shot)

There once was a baby with wide curious brown eyes.

There once was a toddler who had a gift that her grandfather forcibly locked away.

There once was a child with hair the colour of the dry autumn leaves on Bakura.

There once was a girl who argued with the man who'd once been the closest to her, her grandfather.

There once was a young teen who looked in wonder at the starry sky that called to her.

There once was a teenage girl who enrolled in the Imperial Academy, disregarding the fact that she was born with a disease that would surely kill her.

There once was a young woman who'd come from a farm girl to a stormtrooper.

There once was a Stormtrooper that was loyal to the Empire till the end.

There once was an a soldier who single-handedly took down a resistance cell leader using lightsaber forms unknowingly.

There once was a young woman who had been a Stormtrooper and now was a lieutenant and leader of a secret Imperial group.

There once was a leader who became an interrogator who just talked civilly with her prisoners.

There once was person who was told she hid a secret.

There once was a 20 years old woman who laid her heart out to the Empire but starting feeling that that was a mistake.

There once was a young lady who hacked into the server and found a locked file titled - The Force, the Empire's secret.

There once was a girl who searched for the truth.

There once was a young woman who payed for it.

There once was an imperial who left for her own path.

There once was a baby.

There once was a little girl.

There once was a teenage girl.

There once was a granddaughter.

There once was a soldier.

There once was a lieutenant.

There once was a leader.

There once was Kaia Jarrde.

There once was a simple human woman.

Once that all had existed...but that time was long past now and my mother is gone.

May the Force be with her...

Signed,

Senya Jarrde , Force Knight.


End file.
